How To Kiss
by Magical Blazze
Summary: Princess informs the girls that they never really had their 1st kiss and makes a deal with them. If they can get a kiss from the RRB, she will stop asking to be a Puff, but if they can't she becomes one. So, you can't run, you can't hide, and you can't even cry because the girls need some kisses boys and you know they are going to try. Valentine's Day fluff


**How To Kiss**

"The City of Townville! What a lovely day it is or should I say loving day. Yes, its Valentine's Day and the hearts are flying, the chocolates are being shared, the birds and the bees are all around if you know what I mean, and lots of couples and soon to be couples are all kissing."

"Gross!"

"Well…it looks like someone isn't really into the lovey-dovey stuff. And wouldn't you know it, it's Buttercup at Pokey Oaks Middle School. Let's see what's happening shall we?"

"You guys couldn't do that somewhere else?" stared Buttercup while making a face at Robin and Mike who just kissed.

"Oh, Buttercup you are being dramatic." sighed Blossom while rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Yeah, they look so cute together." Bubbles giggled while their friends were bright red.

"Thanks, Bubbles." grinned Mike while taking hold of Robin's hand.

"Maybe you guys Valentine's Day will be filled with kisses and sweets too." said Robin while the new couple went down the hallway hand-in-hand.

"I really don't want that." groaned Buttercup while the sisters were going down the hall to go to their lockers.

Bubbles was loving all the old and new couples forming just because it was this day. "Aww, this is just the best day for people to confess their feelings for each other."

"They look like love sick puppies with their tails between their legs." commented Buttercup as her sisters making a face at her. "What?"

"You are just saying that because you don't have anyone to confess to." Blossom said while Bubbles giggled as they were in front of their lockers.

"Haha, funny I almost forgot to laugh."

"But, you just did." said Bubbles as she got her sketchbook for her art class out.

"I was being sarcastic, Bubbles." she said while rolling her eyes and pulling out her gym clothes.

"Well, whatever it is you wouldn't be so crabby if you had someone." Blossom said while getting her books for all her classes out as the girls closed their lockers.

"Please the only thing that would want her is a bulldog."

"Ugh, look who it is the Princess of the bitches." growled Buttercup as the girls turned to come face-to-face with Princess Morbucks who like usual on these days was dressed up for any and every holiday. Her Valentine's day outfit had a bright red dress with hearts hanging from the bottom of the it, big, pink heart shaped earring, white high heels, and to top it all off a big diamond necklace that had 'Be Mine' spelled out.

"Buttercup language please." stared Blossom trying to not get blink by the rich girl in front of her.

"You look…Valentiney Princess." Bubbles smiled awkwardly trying her best to be nice.

"I know my finest designers made it for me." she smiled proudly.

"You look dumb." Buttercup came out and said it as her sisters tried not to smile at her rudeness.

"Grrrr, well at least all the boys who gave me chocolates didn't think so." Princess said waving her hand in the air in front of Buttercup's face.

"What chocolates?" they asked not seeing any in her free arms.

"These of course." she smirked as a small cart came up with chocolates of all shapes, sizes, and type that all had Princess's name on them. "I got 38 right now how many do you have?"

"Umm…well…" Bubbles and Blossom mumbled while Buttercup crossed her arms silently.

"Hmm, let me guess nothing haha. I knew I was more popular than the famous Powerpuff Girls how unfortunate."

"Shut the fuck up, Princess."

"Buttercup! No cursing." Blossom said while Buttercup mumbled something Blossom ignored all together. "Look Princess, we don't really care about this; it's just an regular day with more love in it."

"So, why did I get-!" started Buttercup, but Bubbles covered her mouth before she could exploded.

"That's what people who didn't get a Valentine say. Oh, Brick, Boomer, Butch!" squeaked Princess as the Rowdyruff Boys were passing the hallways as girls were trying to give them candies which they rudely decline, but that didn't make any of them stop from trying. For some reason they stopped in front of Princess when they got to her.

"What?" they asked looking at her in a bored matter.

"Did you get me a Valentine? I will be sure to eat it before all the others I got." she smiled while the girls rolled their eyes at that comment.

"Why would we make you that?" stared Brick while blowing a bubble with his gum then placed it on someone's locker.

"You shouldn't litter." Blossom said.

"It's taking care of." he said while some of his fans started fighting over the piece of gum as Blossom gave a disgusted look.

"Because that's what boys do for girls they like or love." Princess said while blocking Blossom from Brick who didn't mind that fact.

The boys looked blankly at her and laughed, "Bawahahaaha you think we like you hahahaa!"

"Of course everyone from girl to boy likes and loves me."

"Tck, she must have gotten dropped on her head when she was a baby." mumbled Buttercup while Bubbles elbowed her to be quiet.

"We told you before Princess, we don't like you," started Butch.

"We don't love you." Boomer said making a face.

"And we aren't becoming a team. We can get rid of the Powderpuff Girls by ourselves." smirked Brick knowing they were right there.

"It's **Power**puff Girls!" they growled while getting up in their face and you could see the shockwave go between the counterparts.

"Whatever sissies. Boomer, Butch let's go." Brick said while the boys made their way down the hallway as fangirls followed close behind as the girls moved out of the way.

"Ugh, why couldn't they stay dead when we kissed them." Buttercup groaned as the girls nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute, you kissed the Rowdyruff Boys?" panicked Princess blocking the girls in so they couldn't go.

"Yeah, back in kindergarten." Bubbles said while they just flew over her trying to get to class, but Princess was right back in front of them.

"Oh my gosh! That long ago; how was it?"

"Gross!" Buttercup shouted while stick out her tongue for good measures.

"It was ok I guess." Bubbles and Blossom shrugged as Princess started at them with awe and a hint of jealousy.

"Omg! You are so luck! You got to kiss them, the Rowdyruff Boys, the hottest boy villains on the lips!"

"Ugh, gross no it was on the cheek." they said while staring at her like she was crazy.

"Wait, you kissed them on the cheek?"

"Duh."

"Oooh, haha I thought you really kissed them, that's not a kiss." Princess snickered at their dumbness.

"Um, yes it was; a touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting is a kiss by definition."

"But, you didn't have any of those when you "kissed" their cheeks which means you still haven't had your first kiss hahahaa what babies."

"We aren't babies." pouted Bubbles hating Princess was making fun of them.

"Yes you are, I even had my first kiss in elementary school." she laughed while looking like she had beating them for once as something.

"Shut up, Princess it's not like we wanted to or had to get one to survive." sighed Buttercup crossing her arms.

"Oh, yeah what if I told everyone you guys hadn't got your first kiss yet. I'm sure you would be the laughing stocks of the school."

"You wouldn't dare." they said while Princess just smirked wickedly.

"Now, girls you know very well I would."

"Grr, I bet we could get a kiss by the end of the school day." Buttercup growled wanting to make Princess eat her words.

"Buttercup." her two sisters stared while holding on to her arms like she was crazy.

"If we are going to bet let's make it interesting."

"Fine by me." Buttercup said while Bubbles and Blossom was trying to get her to stop.

"Good, I bet you can't get a kiss from the Rowdyruff Boys by the end of the school day."

"Done."

"Buttercup!" they panicked, but she ignored them.

"Ok, if I win I become a Powerpuff Girl and if you somehow win which you wouldn't I will never ask to be a Powerpuff Girl as long as we live. Deal?"

"No!" shouted Blossom and Bubbles.

"Heck, if you win we will make you the leader, but you wouldn't so deal." Buttercup smirked while shaking Princess's hand.

"What?" screamed Blossom as Bubbles had to hold her back.

"Ok, good luck you will need it haha." she laughed while making her way to class.

"What have you done?" Blossom and Bubbles cried while following her into the classroom.

"I made a bet that will get Princess off our butts for good."

"No, you made a bet that has us giving our first kiss to those Ruffs." said Blossom while Bubbles started tearing up.

"It's just a kiss nothing that big." Buttercup sighed while rolling her eyes and sitting in her seat.

"Oh ok, then how are so support to get that from those horrible guys?" asked Blossom sitting in front of her and Bubbles sat right next to Blossom.

"By force. We are in all the same class expect for P.E., art, and English so that's when we go in for the kill, but we have to charm them every chance we get, so you guys in because I doubt you want Princess as the new leader."

They sighed and placed their hands on Buttercup's who put her hand out for them. "Ok, let's do this."

"Ok, let's do are best at charming them now." Buttercup said as the Ruffs walked taking their seats which was beside the girls. Bubbles and Blossom nodded as they turn to face their counterpart as Buttercup did the same.

"Hello, Boomer." smiled Bubbles as Boomer gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"Um..you are looking good today you look like you been working out a lot." she said while running her fingers on his arm which he did move as soon as he feel the contact.

"Um, you are acting weird Bubbles, are you having that funny time of that month girls get?"

Bubbles blushed with embarrassment. "No! Forget it." she said while turning back to the front.

"Hey, Brick those girls were lucky to get your gum."

"Why? Did you want it?" Brick asked raising an eyebrow at her oddly.

"Well, um yeah." she smiled sweetly trying to not look disgusted about the thought.

"Ok." he said while getting a stick of gum giving her it. "Here hope you get in trouble."

"Um, thanks." she stared looking at the piece of gum and turning back to the front.

"Sup, Butch how are you doing?"

"…."

"Butch?"

"…."

"Butch!"

"Zzzz." Butch snored while waving her away and rolling over to the side.

"Idiot." she sighed while pushing him off his chair as she faced front leaving him to wake up and just get back up in the chair going back to sleep.

_Oh, my gosh this is going to be hard than I thought. _the sisters thought at the same time shaking their heads at how dumb those boys could be.

"Well, um looks like the girls have their work cut out for them and let me tell you it got…interesting, I guess the right word would be, at their mission to get their first kiss from the Rowdyruff Boys. They tried to get them in algebra,"

"Oh, Brick you are really worked that problem." Blossom smiled while hugging on to his arm.

"You are so smart Boomie! I knew you could do it!" giggled Bubbles while hugging him tightly.

"That's using your head, Butch." Buttercup grinned while patting his back.

"Don't touch me." they stared while moving away from them and the class was surprised by the way the girls were acting to the Ruffs.

"In History,"

"You should be in this book because you're making history." Buttercup smiled laying her head on his chest and holding on to his neck.

"I can help you find that it's very easy once we help each other." said Blossom while hugging him backwards and placed her hands on his chest.

"Oh, you are so cute when you sleep in class." Bubbles squeaked wrapping her arms around his head when he woke up.

"Are you crazy!" they asked while backing away from them and everyone was in shock at how nice the Puffs were being to the boys.

"At lunch time,"

"Boomie, let me feed you my lunch I made it myself." Bubbles beamed while holding up her fork full of spaghetti to his mouth.

"Come on, Butch you aren't nervous are you?" chuckled Buttercup holding her bologna and raisin bread sandwich waving it in front of his face.

"Brick, did you sushi is very healthy by lowing your calorie, gives you protein, and has lots of minerals in it?" Blossom asked while holding up her chopsticks with sushi roll up to his mouth.

"I'm not eating that!" the Ruffs shouted while running away and the lunchroom looked at the girls oddly like they were losing their minds.

"And even in the hallways."

"Rowdyruff Boys!" the girls called while flying after the boys who were freaking the heck out.

"Go Away!" the Ruffs yelled back while flying faster than them and disappeared from the girls' sight while made people wonder what was happening to their heroes of Townsville.

"Dang it they got away." groaned Buttercup as they landed on the ground.

"I thought we were doing a good job, I don't get it." Bubbles pouted looking at her sisters worriedly.

"And we only have one more class before school ends." sighed Blossom already hating to have to lose to Princess who was going to be the new leader of the Powerpuff Girls.

"That's where we pull out the big guns. They won't have each other to rely on, so we can get it then." Buttercup said while hitting her fist into her hand. "We got this."

"Right." Bubbles and Blossom nodded as they made their way to their different classes.

"Oh, boy the girls only have a short time left hopefully Bubbles can use her charm to get Boomer in art class; let's watch."

Bubbles sat in her stool in front of her istle that was right next to Boomer's. Usually she would hate being so close to him, but this was just the right length for them to share a quick kiss if she could get him to do it. _I can do this! _She saw a flash of dark blue sit down next to her and she looked seeing Boomer looking everywhere, but at her.

"Ok, class we are still working on our assignments on family, so use your time wisely and begin." Ms. Honey said while going to her desk to grade papers.

_Oh, yeah I was going to finish my picture today I will get to Boomer once I'm done. _Bubbles started mixing red and white to make different shades of pink as she started working on the cherry blossoms of her picture. She finished the bubbles that were flying up from one side to another at the beginning of the project and finished the buttercups that were going to be mixed in with the cherry blossoms last week. The cherry blossoms were on the top mainly and some of the petals flew into the bubbles just like some of the buttercups. Just as Bubbles was going to get a smaller brush she knocked it over to the side of her. She went to pick it up, but stopped when she saw Boomer's work.

He must have felt her stare because he looked at her not with disgust or annoys, it was calm and blissful like he was at peace. "I guess we kind of had the same idea." And he was right Boomer's had a brick wall that was not finished at the top where there were fireworks or explosions at the top lighting up the black background and as the light came down they turned into butcher knives.

"It's wonderful Boomer…you have a good eye for art."

"Thanks, you too." he smiled then realized who he was talking to them turned back to his painting.

_Wow, I had no idea that Boomer could make something like that. _Bubbles thought while picking up her brush and looking at her work then looked around the art room. _I never really looked at his pieces, but all of them are very impressive. It's funny that we both did something so similar and yet so different. _Bubbles looked around at everyone else work and saw the same thing over and over again. They were drawing people or animals of their family; nothing like Boomer and her. She looked at her painting and she knew she didn't symbolize anything for the Professor and that was by her free will. Of course she loved the Professor he was her creator, her father; but she found herself own wanting to do her sisters. _Why? _She never really thought to think about it until now as she looked at Boomer's piece again seeing he didn't symbolize anything for Mojo Jojo or Him.

_Was it because we know that the other true people in this world that can understand us is…our sisters or brothers in his case. _She felt that was her reason and when she looked into Boomer's eye closely seeing the happiness and balance in them; she knew that was his reason too.

"Whoa, looks like Bubbles is starting to understand her counterpart Boomer more than she ever thought she would. Who knows what that will bring, but oh Bubbles you forgot about getting him to kiss you. Let's hope Buttercup is still force here."

"Ok, Mr. Jojo, Ms. Utonium we are starting your run before the other students this time, so you ready to run 10 laps?" Mr. Strontium asked while getting his clipboard ready.

"Ready." they both said as they got ready to take off when they hear the whistle.

_Ok, once we get around the 5__th__ or 7__th__ lap I will get him to pay attention to my body and get him to kiss me like that then I can beat him in this. _Buttercup thought while a grin spread across her face as the whistle blow and they took off. Whenever the Puffs or Ruffs run or did some kind of sport they had to promise not to use their powers, so it was fair. But they still made them do separate exercises, so they could see the differences and stuff like that. Buttercup and Butch would never use their powers in P. E. because they wanted to prove they were better than another. They were ending their 6th lap and Buttercup usually would be in front, but this time she thought it would make Butch lose his guard and get him to kiss her faster if she was behind then she could get ahead of him. _Yes, I have him now this will be…to..easy…are those scars? _"Hey, Butch you have a lot of scars on you!"

"Yeah, so do you!" he yelled not looking back.

She knew that and she had her reasons for not getting them to health; what was his? "Why don't you heal them you will just get more!"

"Heh, it's the same reason why you don't heal yours!" Butch shouted as she was catching up to him a bit as the passed their 7th lap.

"And that would be…?" She didn't want to think that boy could have the same reason as her; it would be weird to hear it from him.

"It's because they build me up to do my best." he breathed while she nearly tripped from what he said. "Each on of these scars are from battle with and not with you. Each one gives me a memory of what I stand for and what I must do to destroy to get what I want. My brothers may heal theirs, but I don't because…they make me who I am."

Buttercup stared at him and was just a few inches away from touching him if she wanted to, but she couldn't move her body into him, it just keep running. _Everything he said, taking out destroy for protect, was pretty much what I would had said…why did he have to put in a way that was so similar to my answer? _She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked over his body where she could see the scars and marks. Most of them where on the same general area where hers were and it took her back to see how deep some of them looked, but they were covered up by his muscles if you weren't so close to him. "Well, you got me there."

"Haha, good to know." Butch said while looking back just as she run passed him making him realized they were still running then he started to catch up as the both finished their run at the same time. The others kids took their start only having to run 5 laps as Buttercup and Butch were on the side of the fence waiting. Buttercup was looking at him again and Butch sensed her stare. He felt like she was going to spring again, so he moved as far as he could get from her.

She looked at her scars and marks over her body and smiled a little. _I'm glad someone at least gets it._

"What? Not even Buttercup could get a kiss and I know we all thought she would be a real knock out for the job. Well, looks like all hope relies on their fearless leader, Blossom."

_This will be a piece of cake; once we spilt into groups for the reading today I can easily get near him and get him to kiss by playing a reverse psychology on him. It will work like a charm. _Blossom had been trying to being just a like less go get it, so Brick would lower his guard. It only half worked at times, but it wasn't much he could do with them sitting right next to each other.

"Ok, class who has read the book you have been assigned to for the last couple of weeks? Raise you hand." asked Ms. Wright looking at the class. Everyone was looking around nervously, but Blossom and Brick were the only one holding their hands up. "Well, then since none of you expect Ms. Utonium and Mr. Jojo here read it why don't they enlighten us with what they have read." Blossom was just about to speak when Ms. Wright put her hand up to stop her. "Actually Ms. Utonium, I would like to hear it from a boy's point of view."

"Alright, that is fine with me." Blossom said while looking at Brick expecting to see a look of boredom; but she was taking back to see a fire in his eyes even though he hadn't said a word about it.

"Well, the story "Brothers to Brothers" is about how 3 brothers fighting to survive on their own since their parents had left them for death. The older brother was the one to always look out for his two younger brothers even if he has to be cruel to them at times and get them to do stuff. I, personally, like the older brother since he would stand up for his brothers and would get them to where they needed to be in life. Throughout the story older brother would steal, protect, and kill for them even though they would do the same he did it more in secret away from their eyes. The middle brother was the main one getting in trouble since he wanted to make everyone suffer like he did, but the older brother would teach him the right and the wrong of it. The youngest brother was the one who was too curious of the world and only saw the world as a good place, so the older brother would tough him up by treating him badly at times and protecting him a lot more. In the end the older brother get killed from protecting his brothers from getting shot at because they got caught…before he died the older brother told them to dig under the tree they lived in and they found money that he had been saving up for them to go to school and live for a better life. Truth be told the older brother for me knew what he was doing because he wanted to show his brothers that they were loved and cared for by him. "Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero." -Marc Brown, would really go good with this story in my opinion, thank you."

"No, thank you, Mr. Jojo. Ms. Utonium, do you have anything to add to that."

"No…that was pretty much it." Blossom said as she looked at him in wonder. _Actually that was about pretty much what I was going to say. It's was very surprising to hear it from his mouth, but at the same time it felt right. I was relating the character to me, but now that I think about it is could be more to Brick. _She was still staring at his eyes that had gotten more passionate and fiery as he retold the story that were still burning while he stared off into space. She had to know why he felt like that. "Brick, why did you retell that story like that?"

He looked at her and she nearly got caught in his eyes as they soften and said, "Because…it spoke to me like it was my story on how I want to protect my brothers."

_That's was my reason too, except it was for my sisters. _Blossom thought while touching his hand. Brick stared at her panicking and quickly got his hand away looking anywhere else, but her which she didn't mind. Sure they had the Professor, but lately he been busy with working a different colleges that call him to go over to where they were and that would go on for weeks, sometimes even months. Since she was consisted the oldest from being the leader she was the one taking care of them even though Bubbles and Buttercup help out it was her life to protect, help, and do everything she could for them. Blossom realized that Brick was in the same fate as her.

"Oh, boy they are in big trouble, but maybe there is still hope! The class let the students out 20 minutes early, so everyone could give any Valentines that they didn't give out this morning. Hurry girls, hurry you don't have much time!"

"Omg, omg, omg! Blossom, Buttercup!" cried Bubbles while flying around trying to find her sisters. Boomer had taking off when she realized that she hadn't kissed him yet and she was panicking hoping her sisters could help her.

"Bubbles!" they shouted while the girls nearly crashed into each other acting just as panicked as Bubbles. "We didn't get our kiss!"

"Me either! Boomer ran away as soon at the teacher told us we could go."

"Same here." they said remember how fast their counterparts got out of there.

"Where could they be? We only have 17 minutes left." cried Bubbles feeling some tears form up.

"Don't cry Bubbles, we will find them." Blossom said while Bubbles nodded keeping her tears in.

"And there they are!" Buttercup shouted getting the boys attention who started flying away.

"Come back here!" they shouted while flying after them around the one floor school. Around and around and around they went as the girls started getting closer to getting them. Just as the boys looked back to see how far the Puffs were the girls slam into them knocking them into the lockers making a few dents into the lockers. The girls panted keeping them up against there and the anger finally got to the boys.

"What the fuck is your problem?" they shouted while the girls were a little taking back. "You Puffs have been acting weird to us all day and we want to know what is going on now."

"…Should we?" asked Bubbles while looking at her sisters as they sighed nodding as they let go of them.

"I made a bet with Princess saying we could get you to give us our first kiss by the end of the school day, so she would stop asking us to be in our group."

"but, if we don't she because a Powerpuff Girl and the leader of the team." said Blossom.

"So, we tried our best to charm you and be nice so you would kiss us."

"But, it didn't work haha." The Puffs turned around to see Princess walking up to them a smirk across her face. "Look like you couldn't do it, Powderpuff Girls and you guys only have a 1 minute left. When I'm the leader we are going to change our name to Princess and her Freaks has a nice ring to it haha. 30 seconds now looks like there's no love for you hahaha I win, I win, I win I win I-"

"Shut up! There is one person we hate more than the Powerpuff Girls and that's you!" the boys shouted while grabbing the girls and kissing them deeply 1 second before the bell rung. Princess's eyes nearly shot out of her head while the girls were shocked not even reasoning they kissed back a little. When the bell stopped ringing the boys pulled away and looked at Princess. "They won, now bye." they said while flying right out of the school to who knows where.

"…No fair! No fair, no fair, no fair no fair no fair!" shouted Princess as she stomped her feet all the way out of the school.

"Whee, that was a close one, right girls?"

"…."

"Girls?"

"…."

"Eh, girls…?"

The girls touched their lips feeling a light tingly sensation running through their body. They smiled a little and whispered, "I think I love to try that again one day."

"Oh, dear looks like Cupid has struck again this Valentine's Day for these girls. Well, I guess the day and the new coming love is saved thanks to…The Rowdyruff Boys!"

* * *

**M. B.: Yes, I finished it! And it's on the right day too I'm getting so much better a timing T^T. Well, anyways this was pretty nice to actually not say the Puffs and Ruffs got together in a sense and it turned out great. The story "Brother to Brothers" isn't actually a story; it's actually how I see Brick being with his brothers. True I know people would disagree with me there, but *gets canon* I'm sure no one will mind that -_-. Who knows maybe it will actually writing maybe, maybe not. So, let's see…updates on stories getting there; wouldn't believe how long I been working on "Love Bites! Little Angel"(hint next 3 chapters are really long taking forever) and I should have a chapter to "Love is My Game" soon. So, Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!**


End file.
